Corea del Norte: Invasión de los Caza-almas
by Dazaru Kanchu
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que está pasando: El mundo es un caos. Lo único que las ocho naciones aliadas y los del eje saben es que NorCorea está envuelto en ello. Una nueva odisea comienza y los demás deberán detenerlo antes de que todo llegue a su fin. Parejas Varias.
1. Prólogo

**.:Corea del Norte: Invasión de los Caza-almas:.**

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querida amiga de México: Sandy Cecy :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong> ¡_Buenas! xD Hoy empieza la secuela de mi fic Corea del Norte: Acceso al Terror de mi cuenta anterior xP Si no la han leído ¡No tienen de qué preocuparse! :D Aunque este fic se sitúa un año después de los acontecimientos de dicho fic, no es necesario que lo lean para entender de qué trata ;) puesto que la trama es completamente diferente. Además todo los datos relacionados con el anterior fic se aclararán en éste ;)_

_En honor a mi amiga también he decidido agregar al personaje de México. Es de mi propia creación, porque ante la multitud de versiones que existen de él no me decidía por ninguna, así que decidí hacer la mía propia que espero simpatice a las lectoras de ese país ;) Es el único de los latinos, además de Ecuador, que participarán activamente en este fic xP Lamento no agregar más, pero no tengo experiencia en LatinHetalia, se mencionarán algunos de los latinos eso sí._

_Este fic fue inspirado hace mucho tiempo en la película de Hetalia Paint it White y no terminaba por decidirme qué rumbo debía tomar, pero por fin hallé una manera y por supuesto tendremos parejas: Kimchibun, USAXUKXFrancia, GerIta, TurquíaxJapónxGrecia, CuCan, NorKoreaxRusia y algunas otras que se irán desvelando._

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (AP, WS, BW) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya y esta historia sólo tiene fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Un joven de cabello oscuro —el cual estaba atado en una larga trenza— depositó sobre su escritorio el milésimo informe en relación a los eventos que tuvieron lugar en su casa desde hacía un año.

Para Im Hyung Soo; representante de Corea del Norte, la jornada de este día había sido especialmente agotadora. Tomando en cuenta que debió quedarse hasta tarde en su oficina, archivando los registros de daños y costos que resultó de sus fallidos planes de ese entonces.

Se sentía tan impotente sentado ahí: solo en su oficina, casi completamente a oscuras de no ser por la pequeña lamparilla que alumbraba la mesa y recordando aquella amarga derrota.

Cuando se acordaba de cómo llegó a tales circunstancias, un sentimiento de odio se apoderaba de su ser y siempre le llevaba a la misma conclusión: El bastardo imperialista tenía la culpa.

Todo empezó por ese estúpido mensaje de America sobre su armamento nuclear, en el que volvía a criticarlo y a desafiarlo como tantas veces para que desistiera de éste, hasta que ese día no aguantó más y se presentó personalmente a increparlo y a dejarle en claro que se preparara para su venganza. Así fue que empezó a mover los hilos y a utilizar a sus aliados en su contra, empezando por el canadiense, seguido por el británico, luego Francia hasta que sin querer también cayeron sus supuestos aliados; Rusia y China. De ahí también vinieron su mellizo y los molestos países del eje, y entonces la cosa empezó a salirse de control. Aunque al final había logrado capturar al mal nacido de America y lograr que por unas horas se derrumbara emocionalmente, el resultado fue que una vez liberado con suerte le perdonaron la vida y lo dejaron ileso.

De pronto, todos sus recuerdos y lamentos se vieron interrumpidos luego de que la pequeña lamparilla que tenía sobre su escritorio, misteriosamente, había hecho corte, y ahora se encontraba completamente a oscuras en su cuarto. Al segundo después, el reflejo de una luz roja llegó hasta él, iluminando además toda la habitación, lo que le hizo pararse de su asiento y mirar por la ventana para saber cual era la causa.

No vio nada más que a sus soldados armando un griterío de los mil demonios mientras corrían de un lugar a otro, completamente espantados.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo por más tiempo, el norcoreano salió casi a trompicadas de su habitación para después salir rápidamente de su casa y ver qué era lo que ocurría allá afuera.

Lo siguiente que vio lo hizo paralizarse de la sorpresa y abrir los ojos como platos en dirección al cielo.

Una nave espacial de gigantescas proporciones cubría casi toda su casa a medida que iba descendiendo. Los reflectores de la nave apuntaban hacia el norcoreano, quien no podía moverse y permanecía con la boca abierta ante el panorama sobrenatural que acababa de presenciar.

.

.

De día, en un vasto prado de alpahacas, un joven de abundante cabello castaño, vestido con un poncho de color rojo con franjas negras y llevando un sombrero de paja, pastoreaba a todas éstas mientras caminaba junto a otra alpahaca de mayor tamaño que las demás.

El joven conocido como la representación de Ecuador, caminaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa hasta que notó que un fuerte viento empezó a azotar el lugar poniendo inquietos a los animalitos que se sobresaltaron y brincaron asustados, saliéndose de la formación.

Ecuador se sujetó el sombrero para que no se fuera con el viento mientras volvía la mirada al cielo, que empezaba a cubrirse por espesas nubes de tormenta.

—El cielo se ve amenazador, Quito(*) Parece que se viene un muy mal tiempo —comentó algo preocupado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Ya sé que es muy cortito, pero sólo es el inicio de una larga(?) y peligrosa odisea que le espera a nuestros protas xP Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones. Por cierto, también me gustaría pedirles si pueden votar por el próximo proyecto que quiero sacar a principios de noviembre xD Como tengo una trilogía en marcha, sólo puedo sacar un fic más para no sobrecargar y estresar a esta humilde servidora xD

(*) Quito es la alpahaca de Ecuador xD

De antemano muchas gracias, besitos :3


	2. Capítulo 1: Conmoción

**I-Conmoción**

La mañana era clara y soleada en la sede de Washington, lugar donde los ocho países aliados y del eje llevaban a cabo una de sus tantas reuniones mensuales con propósito de debatir acerca de los problemas políticos, económicos y sociales. Y como solía pasar a menudo en este tipo de juntas, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que luego de un rato las naciones presentes ya estuvieran discutiendo o dejaran de prestar atención a su anfitrión y se dedicaran a quejarse de cualquier otro tema o entre sí mismos.

Alfred Jones, representante de los Estados Unidos, miraba muy desalentado e irritado el panorama. Desde hacía sólo unos minutos que estaba muy entusiasmado con la nueva propuesta que llevaba exponiéndoles a sus compañeros durante más de dos horas. Pero no pasó mucho para que su sonrisa y rostro entusiasta, que tanto lo caracterizaban, se esfumaran y dieran lugar a una mueca de decepción.

–_Gosh!_ ¿Habrá alguna junta en que dejen de perder el tiempo y finalmente me pongan atención? –bufó molesto, tirando los papeles contra la mesa en un arrebato de frustración.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Amerika-san –comentó tímidamente el país del sol naciente, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento.

–¡Tú tienes la culpa, America-tarado! –le reprochó exasperado Inglaterra–. ¿Cómo quieres que te tomemos en serio si sólo das ideas absurdas que únicamente pasan en tus ridículas películas de ciencia ficción?

–El vándalo tiene razón, _Amérique_ –opinó el representante de Francia, tomando una copa de vino–. Aunque hermano Francia admira tu ingenio y creatividad, la idea de construir un Salón de la Justicia(*) para combatir el terrorismo no parece muy viable que digamos.

–Precisamente –afirmó el británico, asintiendo severamente con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados en una postura que pretendía ser seria–. ¡Hey! ¡¿A quién llamas vándalo, rana apestosa?! –reaccionó enfurecido, lanzándose a tomar el cuello del galo.

China, que estaba sentado cerca de ellos, soltó pesadamente un suspiro luego de comer unos bocadillos mientras observaba a Francia e Inglaterra forcejeando entre sí.

–Esos dos no tienen remedio, aru.

Al momento, la nación milenaria sacó su teléfono móvil y quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla con una expresión ansiosa y angustiada como si esperara que en cualquier momento ésta se activara.

–¿Esperas el mensaje de alguien, Yao-Yao? –preguntó pícaramente el ruso, sentado a su lado mientras tomaba un bocadillo y le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice.

El chino pegó un violento respingo al sentir el rostro del eslavo tan cerca del suyo y se apresuró nervioso a guardar su móvil.

–¡Ah, no! Yo sólo… –titubeó Yao, inquieto y con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no alcanzó a explicarse, pues el comentario de otra nación lo interrumpió.

–Ve~ Estoy cansado, ¿por qué mejor no vamos todos a un restaurante al aire libre que muestre algún espectáculo de chicas lindas? –propuso Veneciano, entusiasta, al instante que levantaba su mano.

–¡Ya basta! –bramó furioso el representante de Alemania poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que con las palmas de ambas manos daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa que resonó en toda la sala y dejó mudos a los demás representantes–. ¡Siempre que nos reunimos ocurre lo mismo! ¡America propone ideas absurdas con los cuales Japón siempre está de acuerdo, Rusia y China gastan el tiempo comiendo snacks mientras Inglaterra y Francia no dejan de pelearse! ¡Y finalmente Italia que solo quiere salir a comer o a cortejar! ¡¿Es que soy el único aquí que quiere tener una reunión como la gente normal?!

Pasaron unos minutos en que el resto de las naciones continuó en silencio hasta que Estados Unidos desvió su atención hacia el país del sol naciente, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del alemán.

–¿Y qué dices, Japón? ¿Te encargarás de armar la infraestructura del Salón de la Justicia?

–Olvídenlo... –rezongó fastidiado Ludwig, llevándose una mano a la frente en vista que no obtendría nada con seguir alegando–. Propongo un receso.

Por supuesto el italiano fue el más feliz con la idea, y no tardó en acercarse a su compañero del eje para tomarlo del brazo, quien con el rostro rojo de vergüenza trataba de zafarse de él. Así fue que mientras la mayoría de las naciones abandonaba la sala de juntas, la milenaria nación aprovechó la instancia para acercarse a Japón, quien en esos momentos se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos.

–Japón, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto, aru?

Kiku, extrañado ante la súbita petición del mayor, se detuvo y volteó un tanto confundido. La actitud que veía en Yao se le hacía sospechosa, como si dudara en acercársele, algo inusual viniendo de él.

–Ah... claro... –respondió finalmente, deteniéndose a mirarlo fijamente–. ¿Qué ocurre, China-san?

–Es un asunto privado, aru –contestó Yao bajando su rostro, un tanto apenado–. Por eso te pido que no lo comentes con nadie.

Japón lo pensó un momento. Aquello se hacía más y más extraño.

–Está bien... –dijo dubitativo, sin terminar de entender a qué se debía tanto misterio–. Cuénteme –le pidió amablemente, aunque en su interior algo le decía que se arrepentiría luego.

–Verás, yo...

Las mejillas de China se pusieran rojas y su voz empezó a entrecortarse por los nervios. Sin duda se trataba de un tema complicado para el milenario representante de Asia, por lo que después de permanecer en suspenso con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se reflejaban en su cara, se decidió a preguntar por fin:

–Es vergonzoso que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿Ha-Has tenido problemas con t-tu pareja, aru?

–¡¿Q-Qué?! –exclamó el japonés desconcertado, tiñéndosele las mejillas de rojo también–. ¡¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta, China-san?!

–Necesito saberlo –pidió el chino tomando una postura más firme, aunque su cara seguía roja de vergüenza–. Por favor, respóndeme, aru.

–¿Sabe lo extraño que es que me pregunte eso? –dijo inquieto Kiku, tomándose el cuello de su camisa en un gesto de nerviosismo–. ¿Y-y por qué me pregunta esto a mí? Hable con Hungría-san, ella sabe mejor que nadie sobre ese tipo de cosas.

–¡Aiyah! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hablar con ella? –refutó un poco alterado el chino ante la idea–. Tú la conoces, me pediría todo tipo de detalles y no quiero terminar viendo mis intimidades en una página web.

–D-de cualquier manera ella es mejor que yo –respondió de nuevo Kiku, desviando su mirada cubierta por el rubor–. Lo siento, pero no veo cómo ayudarlo, China-san.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti y de Grecia, aru? –preguntó de súbito el chino haciendo estremecer al menor.

–¿Có-cómo dice?

Yao soltó un bufido y puso las manos en ambos costados de su cintura, tomando una postura similar a la de una madre que se dispone a regañar a su hijo.

–Japón... no se te olvide que nuestras casas están muy cerca, aru –La mirada del chino reflejaba reproche al pretender que su _hermanito_lo podía hacer tonto con rehuir a su pregunta–. ¿O crees que no escuché lo que pasó entre ustedes esa vez?

Claro que Kiku sabía a lo que se refería el chino. Debió imaginar que no tardaría en sacar a la luz aquella vergonzosa anécdota, la cual empezó siendo una charla inofensiva para luego –sin tener muy claro cómo– terminara en la cama junto al griego.

Y lo peor vino después.

.

_Después de despertar abruptamente al lado del europeo, el país del sol naciente, preso por la conmoción, salió tambaleante de su cama para poder vestirse y, a la vez, tratar de no despertar a su compañero. En lo posible quería pensar que lo ocurrido entre ellos no había pasado a mayores, y sólo habían dormido juntos de manera "inocente"._

_Pese a que todo apuntaba a lo contrario, era mejor ser optimista. No era que el griego le fuera desagradable, pero Kiku era el tipo de nación que prefería mantener un bajo perfil y no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ninguno de sus socios._

_Rápidamente entonces se vistió con una de sus yukatas y luego procedió a abandonar con cautela la habitación, dejando solo a Grecia, quien seguía durmiendo.__Tendría que pensar en una buena explicación que darle al joven Karpusi una vez éste se despertara. Pero... ¿No debía ser él quien preguntara qué fue lo qué pasó? No tenía claro lo sucedido anoche, quizás el representante griego tampoco lo supiera. Con "suerte" ambos podrían dejar atrás ese pequeño incidente y continuar normal con sus vidas._

_Mientras seguía pensando en qué hacer, Japón se dirigió hacia su sala de estar para permanecer más tranquilo y pensar bien que le diría a Heracles. Pero una vez llegó a ésta, se encontró con una figura fornida y enmascarada que estaba esperándolo sentado en su kotatsu(**) y bebiendo un vaso de sake de lo más campante._

_A Japón se le heló la sangre de sólo imaginar que resultaría de la inesperada visita que tenía ahora en su sala cuando se juntara con la que tenía durmiendo en su habitación._

_–¿Tu-Turquía-san?_

_–Ah, Japón, ya despertaste –se le dirigió el turco de buen humor–. Me dijeron que estabas dormido. No podía creerlo de ti a estas horas, así que decidí esperar un rato._

_–Pe-pero... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién lo dejó entrar? –inquirió el japonés, aún más nervioso._

_–Oye, ¡por qué te pones así? Me ofendes ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? –respondió un poco molesto el representante de Turquía, frunciendo su cejo–. Quería invitarte a salir esta tarde, últimamente pasas más tiempo con el inútil de Gre..._

_Sadiq no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues en ese preciso instante aquel "inútil" ingresaba a la sala de estar con su rostro adormilado y vistiendo sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura que lo dejó boquiabierto, mientras el japonés se debatía entre la vergüenza total y el horror de la escena._

_–Japón, ¿has visto mi ropa? No la encuentro por ningún lado –preguntó el griego con su voz somnolienta, mientras restregaba su ojo derecho y sin reparar en la presencia del turco._

_No fue sino medio minuto de silencio y miradas expectantes después que Heracles por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su enemigo y de la mirada asesina que debía tener detrás de su máscara, puesto que el vaso que sostenía en su vaso lo hizo trizas por la fuerza que ejercía debido a la furia e impresión que lo embargaba de verlo en semejantes condiciones en casa del país del sol naciente._

_–¡¿Qué significa esto?! –exclamó Turquía, embravecido y con un ligero tic en su ojo tras recobrarse de la sorpresa._

_–¡Tranquilícese, por favor Turquía-san! ¡Puedo explicarlo! –se apresuró a intervenir el asiático, inquieto._

_Sin embargo la explicación nunca llegó. Por más que Japón trató de pensar en una excusa que justificara al griego en paños menores bajo el techo de su casa, no halló ninguna. Ni él sabía lo que había ocurrido, así que no había forma de que pudiera formular una respuesta que dejara conforme al turco._

_–¡¿Acaso ustedes dos…?! –estalló con un tono más de desconcierto_

_–¡No! ¡No es lo que se imagina! –se apresuró de nuevo a intervenir el país del sol naciente, pero luego fue interrumpido por el inesperado comentario del otro europeo._

_–¿Te molesta que haya pasado la noche con Kiku, idiota? Para que sepas él y yo compartimos momentos mucho más íntimos que éste –añadió con sorna, la cual era disfrazada por su expresión y voz monótonas de siempre._

_–¡Gre-Grecia-san…! ¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!_

_Fue entonces que no hubo más discusiones; el representante de Turquía se lanzó furioso contra el joven Karpusi y se armó un festín de patadas y puños entre ambos países, el cual le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Kiku separarlos aún con la ayuda de sus hombres. Desde ese día tenía mucho cuidado de quedarse en una misma habitación con el turco y el griego a solas, lo cual no era fácil viendo lo testarudos que eran aquellos dos… más cuando les gustaba la misma persona._

.

Japón resopló con cansancio ante el recuerdo de aquel día y otros que le siguieron. Y cuando por fin recuperó la entereza, se dirigió al chino con un semblante de seriedad.

–Como sea, China-san… ¿A qué se debe su pregunta? ¿Tiene problemas con Corea-san?

–¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Corea, aru? –preguntó el mayor, mirándolo consternado.

–China-san… –dijo el japonés con paciencia. Ahora era su turno de pagarle con la misma moneda–. ¿Cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta que en todas las reuniones a las que asisten, llegan juntos y se marchan de la misma manera?

La cara de la nación milenaria cambió a distintas tonalidades de rojo y a sudar un poco. No quería reconocer su relativamente nueva relación con el surcoreano hasta estar cien por ciento seguro que ésta fuera en serio.

Tras los acontecimientos vividos hacía un año: capturado por un desquiciado norcoreano lleno de deseos de vengarse del representante norteamericano, quedarse en calidad de rehén para proteger a Corea del Sur de su ataque, y finalmente cuando la pesadilla en el país ermitaño acabó; tener que hacerse responsable de que éste no volviera a hacer nada parecido.

No obstante, dentro de todo el terror vivido hacía un año, Yao había descubierto que aquel muchachito de rizo sonriente que siempre iba a molestarlo a su casa –ya fuera para pregonar un invento de su creación o a reclamar sus pechos– le importaba más de lo que él mismo llegaría a admitir. Eso sin contar cuanto le había afectado cuando el surcoreano tuvo la mala suerte de presenciar un beso que le había robado su mellizo. Con todos estos hechos le llevó a reflexionar que en verdad tenía sentimientos por él ¡Y tuvo que pasar por toda esa odisea para darse cuenta! Pero el mayor siempre había sido terco en reconocer sus sentimientos, y ahora tenía un serio problema debido a eso: Uno que no sabía si llegara solucionarse si no pedía algún consejo.

–Pues sí, está bien, aru –admitió, avergonzado–. Hace ocho meses al término de una reunión nos fuimos juntos a mi casa y fue cómo empezamos a salir.

–Créame, China-san… eso también lo notamos.

–¡Aún así no lo comentes con nadie, aru! –replicó exasperado, nuevamente con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

El japonés por su parte, volvió a pegar un suspiro, resignado. Ya tenía el presentimiento que se arrepentiría si seguía preguntando sobre el tema, pero no hallaba la forma de echarse para atrás y dejar a su hermano mayor con las palabras en la boca, más cuando se veía tan aproblemado.

–L-Lo siento, aru –se disculpó Yao, pensando que tal vez se había excedido un poco–. Lo ocurrido hace unas semanas me tiene algo alterado y no hallo la forma de lidiar con esto.

–Descuide, China-san… Pero, ¿por qué mejor no me cuenta de una vez que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó el menor calmadamente, aunque en su interior ya empezaba a impacientarse.

–Bueno… –Una pausa surgió de sus labios; en la cual tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pronunciar las palabras que vendrían a continuación–. Ro-Rompí con él, aru.

Un silencio dio lugar entre la nación milenaria y el país del sol naciente luego de eso, mientras que éste último se debatía entre si expresar su pesar por lo acontecido o indagar más al respecto; situación que lo hacía sentirse aún más incómodo.

–Okey… –pronunció finalmente Japón, desviando a ratos la mirada, indeciso–. ¿Y eso lo tiene tan angustiado?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy angustiado, aru! –refutó inquieto el mayor con su cara cubierta del color de su bandera–. ¡Y menos por ese muchacho desconsiderado que nisiquiera se ha comunicado estas dos semanas para intentar arreglar las cosas!

–Con todo respeto, China-san. No creo que se acercara a mí sólo para preguntar de mi vida sentimental si usted no estuviera pasando por una situación comprometedora con la suya y necesitara consejo.

Ante tal argumento el chino se vio incapaz de replicar y sólo atinó a bajar la mirada, resignado.

–Está bien… Tú ganas, aru. Puede que esté un poco angustiado –dijo, soltando un suspiro–. Desde que le dije que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo no he vuelto a saber nada de él, y no estoy seguro de cómo se encuentra.

–Sólo por curiosidad, China-san… ¿Cómo fue que tomó Corea-san la ruptura?

A Yao le tomó unos segundos reflexionar acerca de ese recuerdo. En ese entonces no le había dado mucha importancia, sólo quería tener volver a tener su espacio privado de nuevo y no reparó en gran medida en el estado del surcoreano, pero ahora que lo analizaba hubo algo que notó que no andaba bien.

–Pues… se quedó en blanco, mirándome con una sonrisa boba en la cara, aru. Luego cerró los ojos, inhaló profundo, volvió a sonreír despreocupado diciéndome que volvería rogándole que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo –dijo lo último con algo de fastidio.

–Ya me lo esperaba –comentó el país del naciente, meditativo–. Es muy propio de Corea-san decir una cosa y actuar de forma completamente distinta.

–¿Tú crees, aru?

–Una vez que lo rechazó, vi que se encerró cerca de una semana a ver doramas en su casa y a componer algún tema sobre el desamor, así que en esta situación puedo asegurar que debe estar hundido en una depresión mucho mayor a la que antes ha demostrado.

Hasta ese momento el chino no había tenido tiempo de sentirse mal. Sin embargo el razonamiento de Japón le hizo caer en cuenta lo preocupado que estaba por el surcoreano; cosa que el menor notó y cambió de actitud de inmediato.

–Bueno… tampoco creo que deba preocuparse –dijo el japonés, en un tono conciliador–. Conociendo a Corea-san ya se presentará en algún momento. Usted y yo sabemos que a diferencia de su hermano no aguanta mucho sin compañía.

–Eso espero, aru –musitó Yao para sí. Por alguna razón no terminaba de permanecer tranquilo. Era como si un mal presagio estuviera invadiéndolo en todo momento y no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta ver de nuevo a su revoltoso vecino de la península.

–Hey, dudes! ¿Qué hacen ahí? El descanso terminó, vuelvan a la junta que tengo algo muy importante de qué hablarles –irrumpió la voz del estadounidense, asomándose desde el fondo del pasillo con un semblante entusiasta de nuevo.

China y Japón optaron por dejar el tema hasta ahí y entrar de nuevo a la sala de juntas. Una vez ahí tomaron asiento en los puestos en que habían estado anteriormente. Por unos instantes, Kiku pudo darse cuenta que el chino seguía absorto en su problema con el joven Yong Soo, pero ya no pudo seguir prestándole atención debido a que Alfred tomaba la palabra con su acostumbrada energía.

–Bien, dejaremos de lado el tema del terrorismo, ya que quiero mencionarles de un plan de supervivencia a prueba de invasiones extraterrestres que Tony y yo hemos estado trabajando este último tiempo.

–¿Ese plan consiste en meterte en una nave espacial y mandarte años luz a una galaxia muy, muy lejana? –preguntó aviesamente el ruso.

–Ja-ja, muy gracioso, commie –respondió malhumorado el rubio de lentes–. Ustedes saben que después de la invasión de los noppera no podemos bajar la guardia con visitantes extraños que lleguen a la Tierra, por lo tanto he tomado medidas de precaución.

–Déjate de tonterías, America, tenemos asuntos reales que tratar aquí. Lo de la invasión de los noppera fue una situación extraordinaria que esperamos no se vuelva a repetir – le recriminó Arthur, fastidiado. Luego su mirada se dirigió acusadora hacia el italiano–. Eso si no se les ocurre volver porque cierto idiota les dejó abierta una invitación después de todos los problemas que nos causaron.

–Oh, vamos, tampoco eran tan malos –contradijo Feliciano con una sonrisa gentil–. No creo que vuelvan a hacer nada que nos perjudique.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron en aquella junta de manera apacible, pues lo siguiente que vino al segundo después hizo estremecer –literalmente– a todos en la sala. El piso empezó a remecerse de forma violenta, haciendo tintinear los vasos y objetos sobre la mesa que empezaron poco a poco a caer al suelo. El techo y las paredes empezaron a crujir con un ruido ensordecedor que dejó alterados a todos en la sala.

–Ve~ ¡¿Qu-qué está pasando?!

–EARTHQUAKE! –exclamó aterrado el estadounidense–. ¡Todos, corran a la salida!

* * *

><p><em>(*) Referencia a la Liga de la Justicia de DC Comics.<em>

_(**) El kotatsu es una mesita baja con calefacción cubierta con un futón encima._

_**Notas Finales:**__ ¿Se esperaban esto? xD Je, admito que corté el capítulo porque quería hacer un final dramático(?) Si notaron, empecé con el triángulo TurquíaxJapónxGrecia que se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos x3 Me tiene loca este trío, y no pude resistir a la referencia del strip de Japón y Grecia sobre su "noche juntos" xD_

_Pues eso, gracias a todas las bellas personitas que comentaron y leen, espero les guste y sus impresiones o sugerencias son bienvenidas._

_P.D: Tengo abierta una encuesta en mi profile, agradecería mucho contar con su votación :3_

_**Chica del cosmo: **__Jjeje, gracias por tu comentario. Sobre lo que me mencionas de Venezuela, no puedo asegurarte que vaya a aparecer u.u La verdad sólo tenía contemplado las participaciones de México y Ecuador, ya que no tengo experiencia con LatinHetalia, pero puedo hacerle algún cameo ;) Besitos._


	3. Capítulo 2: Extrañas Desapariciones

**Capítulo II: Extrañas Desapariciones**

Ante la exaltada reacción del representante de Norteamérica, Japón se puso inmediatamente de pie para interponerse en su camino y así evitar que éste abandonara la sala. Por experiencia, sabía mejor que nadie que salir en medio de un terremoto podía causar un accidente peor que el sismo mismo.

—¡Tranquilícese, Amerika-san! ¡Por su bienestar, en estos casos, es cuando más debe mantener la calma! —se plantó el japonés frente a él a decirle de manera firme. Enseguida, volteó hacia los demás países, quienes también se habían puesto de pie, mostrándose nerviosos al notar cómo el movimiento se hacía cada vez mayor—. ¡Todos aléjense de las ventanas y los estantes! ¡Lo mejor será que nos resguardemos debajo de la mesa hasta que esto pase!

Así lo hicieron.

Alfred, aunque no estaba ni lejos de estar tan asustado como Feliciano, quien a su vez no dejaba de temblar y aferrarse a su compañero alemán, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para obedecer y seguir las indicaciones que había dictado el país del sol naciente. No le gustaba en lo absoluto tener que esconderse en las situaciones de peligro, pero ante la reconocida experiencia de su socio asiático en el tema, decidió hacer caso de su advertencia y resguardarse junto a los demás; cosa que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

El violento sismo se prolongó por casi cuatro minutos que a todos le parecieron eternos, no obstante, transcurrido el tiempo, el movimiento cesó y —para alivio de los presentes— el techo, el piso y las paredes dejaron de crujir.

Una vez ya no hubo el menor ruido, las ocho naciones aliadas y las del eje fueron saliendo poco a poco de su escondite, observando a su alrededor, por si la sala había sufrido algún daño. Afortunadamente, la infraestructura de ésta parecía estar intacta. Sólo había un completo desorden debido a las docenas de papeles, libros y algunos trozos de jarrones, que formaban parte de la decoración, que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo y los cuales los representantes de las naciones procuraban no pisar. Fuera de eso no había ninguna grieta en los muros o en el techo, sólo en las ventanas que habían quedado un poco trisadas cuando se produjo toda aquella conmoción.

—_Sacré Bleú_! ¡Qué terremoto más inesperado fue ése! —exclamó Francia alterado luego de salir de un fugaz momento de pánico.

—Creí que no tenías sismos de esta magnitud en tu casa, America —comentó Arthur con extrañeza dirginedo su mirada al susodicho, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que éste se había quedado debajo de la mesa, manteniéndose abrazado de rodillas y con su rostro oculto como si estuviera tratando de negar lo que había pasado.

El británico suspiró con algo de benevolencia. A pesar que su antigua colonia ya había crecido e independizado de él hacía mucho, en su interior seguía existiendo aquel pequeño travieso que se asustaba con facilidad aún cuando tratara de hacerse el valiente.

—Venga, ya todo pasó. Ya puedes salir —dijo con un tono vehemente, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El rubio de lentes levantó un poco la vista hacia su antiguo tutor, escudriñando su rostro para cerciorarse que lo que decía era cierto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó algo tímido.

—Que sí —afirmó Inglaterra, impaciente, mientras lo tomaba de su mano para finalmente levantarlo—. Ahora, dime, ¿te encuentras bien? Esa sacudida debió afectarte un poco, ¿me equivoco?

El tono que ahora empleaba el representante del Reino Unido era de preocupación sincera, aunque claro, no era muy abierto en demostrarlo. En cambio, Estados Unidos hizo un gesto divertido al darse cuenta de la inquietud que embargaba a su antiguo colonizador hacia su persona, recuperándose por completo de su temor.

—¡Claro que estoy bien, England! ¿Cómo crees que eso va a afectarme?—se jactó éste, soltando su risa y energía características—. Se necesita mucho más que un débil sismo para derribar al he…

En ese momento el cuerpo del estadounidense empezó a tambalearse, dejándolo con su frase inconclusa, puesto que fue invadido por un repentino malestar que le hizo apoyarse en el cuerpo del británico.

—¡America! —exclamó inquieto éste último, sujetándole de sus hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé… —respondió él, alicaído, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su frente—. Me siento un poco mareado.

—Oh, _mon ami _yo tampoco me siento muy bien —declaró Francis, un tanto dramático para luego apoyarse en la espalda de la nación de grandes cejas que se sonrojó violentamente al sentir su contacto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, rana apestosa?!

Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que se sintiera de la misma forma que America y Francia, que de no estar en medio de ellos habría caído al suelo debido al aturdimiento.

—_Bloody hell. _Creo que estoy sintiendo lo mismo.

—Ve —Italia lanzó un débil y angustioso quejido que de inmediato provocó que Ludwig volteara preocupado hacia él.

—¿Italia? ¿Tú también? —Alemania se apresuró en acercársele, rodeándolo además con sus brazos, ya que el cuerpo del italiano se mecía de un lado a otro dando la impresión que en cualquier minuto se fuera a desmayar.

—Me siento muy mareado, Alemania. No sé qué me pasa —se lamentó Veneciano, apoyando su rostro en el fornido pecho del rubio.

Seguido de eso sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos en la sala expresaran el mismo malestar.

—¡Aiyah! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, aru?

—Esto debe ser culpa tuya, America —le acusó Rusia con la mirada puesta en el mencionado, dirigiéndolo una sonrisa siniestra al tiempo que un aura oscura lo rodeaba—. Tu sismo nos afectó a todos por igual y nos tiene así. _kolkolkol_

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Rusia-san —intervino el japonés, extrañado mientras se afirmaba a un costado de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio—. Lo que pase en casa de America no tiene porqué afectarnos.

—No me explico que está pasando, _dudes_ —comentó perturbado el anfitrión de aquella junta, tanto o más sorprendido que el resto—. Llamaré a mi jefe para ver si puede informarme de algo de esta situación —añadió con una voz y expresión graves, tratando de mantener la sangre fría, aunque en el fondo lo aterraba la idea de pensar que aquel sismo pudo haber desencadenado alguna tragedia. No obstante, no quiso perder más tiempo así que se apartó de Francia e Inglaterra para sacar su teléfono móvil y contactar inmediatamente a su superior. Tragedia o no, debía enterarse de ello, sobretodo porque al parecer también había afectado a sus invitados—. _Hello? Mr President? It's me, America. We have a situation here and… __Mr President? Mr President!_

La cara y voz de America mostraban un tono de desesperación tal, que dejó a los demás países aún más consternados que al principio.

—¿Q-qué sucede, _Amérique? ¡_Ya dinos! —exigió Francis, turbado, sin poder dar más con el suspenso al que los tenía sometidos el estadounidense con su silencio y su semblante serio.

—La línea está muerta —sentenció Alfred muy serio y con voz grave al voltear hacia ellos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde nadie supo muy bien qué decir, hasta que el británico lo rompió con una sonrisa forzada, aún cuando el resto de su expresión mostraba absoluto terror, así como su voz, la cual comenzaba a temblar.

—I-idiota ¿Y por eso pones esa cara? ¿Qué no sabes que después de un terremoto es normal que se produzcan problemas con las líneas de comunicación?

—No mi línea —explicó el aludido aún más serio—. La línea que tengo con mi jefe recibe una señal independiente a todas las demás. Sin importar si cada torre de comunicación en el mundo se hubiera venido abajo no tendría problemas para comunicarme con él.

Dicho esto, el resto de naciones quedaron con sus rostros paralizados, incluso algunos llegaron a palidecer. La sensación de que algo no iba bien se iba acrecentando en el interior de cada uno de ellos, mas no podían explicar ni entender qué era.

De repente, Alemania sacó su móvil y procedió a repetir la misma operación que el americano, sólo que comunicándose con su propio jefe para verificar que su señal no estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de America.

Desafortunadamente no tardó en comprobar que había corrido la misma suerte.

—_Sheissen_! ¡Mi línea está muerta también!

—¡La mía también, aru! ¡Y así tampoco puedo contactarme con Hong Kong, Macau o ninguno de mis demás hermanos_!_

Pronto empezó a producirse un fuerte barullo entre los presentes ya que tampoco podían contactar a ninguno de sus superiores. Intentaban dar con alguna explicación, sin embargo, pasado el rato, no llegaban a ninguna conclusión y sólo habían reclamos y discusiones en distintas lenguas, lo que terminó por exasperar al estadounidense que —para sorpresa de todos— puso fin a aquella riña sin sentido.

—¡Muy bien, tranquilos, _dudes_! Ahora es cuando yo; el _hero _buscará alguna solución que nos salve a todos —elevó su voz de manera firme, y fue directamente hacia el marco de la puerta donde había un pequeño interruptor, el cual presionó, esperando que alguno de sus empleados se presentara en la sala para dar una explicación.

En verdad, detrás de su valiente declaración, Estados Unidos había tenido el primer impulso de salir corriendo a casa de su jefe y ver por sí mismo qué era lo que pasaba. Pero luego reflexionó y pensó que no quería quedar como un histérico frente al resto de naciones —en especial porque estaba Rusia— además, que vio la oportunidad perfecta para liderar y ser un ejemplo de héroe a seguir. Tal y como a él siempre le había gustado.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie se presentó, lo que provocó que Estados Unidos se impacientara y tocara repetidamente el interruptor sin buenos resultados.

¿Es que acaso el sismo también había cortado la electricidad?

En vista de lo sucedido con la línea de su jefe no sería nada extraño. Por suerte aún era de día y aunque Washington no era precisamente un estado muy soleado, si había suficiente luz natural con que estar tranquilos.

—_Damnit! _Tendré yo mismo que ir a ver qué pasa —bufó Alfred malhumorado, disponiéndose a abandonar la sala.

—Espera, America —le detuvo el británico, preocupado—. Lo mejor será que vayamos contigo.

—Inglaterra-san tiene razón. Si ocurrió algo grave en su casa sería prudente que le acompañáramos por si nos necesita —razonó Kiku, a lo que el estadounidense estuvo de acuerdo, y asintió, después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

El resto aprobó la moción, decidiendo acompañarlos también, puesto que no sacarían nada si se quedaban ahí en busca de una respuesta sino salían a buscarla por sí mismos.

.

Caminar por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio después de sufrir un violento terremoto era un poco abrumador. No se veía a nadie. Y el entorno era un poco oscuro debido a que no habían ventanas que dejaran entrar la luz.

America iba a la cabeza del grupo, y a pesar de sus palabras dichas hacía unos minutos, un sentimiento de inquietud empezaba a embargarlo y a sentir verdadero temor. No era la primera vez que enfrentaba un terremoto, pero no recordaba uno tan fuerte desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y en ese entonces no habían sucedido cosas tan extrañas.

Inglaterra y Francia permanecían uno al lado del otro. Ambos miraban preocupados al estadounidense sin poder encontrar alguna palabra de aliento.

Feliciano por su parte no se despegaba del brazo de Alemania, el cual tenía fuertemente aferrado a sí, mientras que su dueño se mostraba un poco incómodo para poder desplazarse con naturalidad.

China por su lado, se hallaba intranquilo también, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin saber porqué, aquella mañana que se preparaba para partir a la junta con los demás aliados y los países del eje, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, de ésas que advertían que algo malo iba a pasar. Aún así, tenía que cumplir con su deber y presentarse a aquella junta como a todas, así que decidió ignorar su mal presentimiento y viajar a Washington de todas formas.

De pronto, en su cabeza, se apareció la imagen de cierto muchacho de mirada sonriente y de rizo facial, que le sonreía con calidez y se mostraba muy presente en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

_¿Por qué pienso en él en un momento como éste, aru? _Pensaba, agitando su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente.

Ivan era el único que parecía sereno y no dejaba de sonreír. El ambiente se le hacía muy similar a aquellas películas de terror sobre fantasmas que tanto aterraban al americano. Si tenía la oportunidad aprovecharía la instancia para gastarle una broma y quitarle ese complejo de héroe, pero debido a que también se encontraba intrigado con lo que estaba pasando, decidió dejarlo para otra oportunidad.

—Hay algo muy extraño aquí, _dudes _—comentó Alfred de repente, sin poder ocultar más inquietud—. Ninguna de las criadas o los funcionarios que se encargan de la seguridad está aquí.

—¿Será que todos se habrán echado a correr después de sentir el sismo? —preguntó inocentemente un temeroso Feliciano.

—No todos son iguales a los habitantes de tu casa, Veneciano —suspiró pesadamente Ludwig, sin mayor mala intención con su comentario.

—Creo que se preocupan demasiado. Ustedes, las naciones más jóvenes, son susceptibles a cualquiera eventualidad fuera de lo normal que ocurra en su casa, aru —presumió un poco el chino, pese a que se notaba inquietud en su voz.

—Como si tú no estuvieras asustado también, vejete —le reprochó Arthur, en voz baja.

Fue cosa de seguir explorando el edificio por alrededor de una media hora para comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie más que ellos mismos. Toda alma ajena había desaparecido.

—¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Tengo que saber qué pasa! —exclamó desesperado America, corriendo velozmente hacia la salida, sin resistir más todo ese misterio.

—¡America! —le llamó preocupado Inglaterra, pero éste ya había salido y se encontraba a las puertas del edificio, frenando en seco al notar el panorama que había afuera.

Ya con todos los demás afuera, notaron que era lo que había provocado que Estados Unidos se detuviera de repente y se mostrara con un rostro lleno de pasmo.

Toda la cuadra que rodeaba el edificio también estaba completamente vacía. La brisa del viento era lo único que se movía y daba una escena aún más desolada que una ciudad fantasma. Aunque toda edificación y vehículo estaban intactos, ningún habitante se vislumbraba en una ciudad que siempre se encontraba abarrotada de movimiento.

—No puede ser… ¡¿Pero a dónde se fueron todos?!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas Finales<strong>**: ¡Perdón! Pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, después de todo esta era la continuación del capítulo anterior xD Agregué unas cosas y quité otras xP La corrección es lo que siempre me hace demorar más en subir u.u Lo siento.**

**Bueno, tenemos el primer suceso extraño ¿Teorías? xD Oh, yo aunque vivo en un país muy sísmico no le temo a los terremotos, no mientras no me quede atrapada en un ascensor xD Mi única fobia son las arañas ¡ugh!**

**Millones de gracias a todas por sus comentarios x,3 No esperaba tan buena recepción para este fic. Espero no les decepcione porque éste solo es el comienzo de una peligrosa odisea para nuestros héroes xD Por cierto, un adelanto; en el próximo capítulo tendremos a México y a otros países y posiblemente a ¿NorCorea? Los dejaré con la duda,muajaja.**

**Chicacosmo: No hay de qué, preciosa, te agradezco mucho tu comentario ;) Aún es pronto para compadecer al coreano. Tanto él como su hermano estarán en graves aprietos :O ya lo verás. Besitos.**

**Cualquier acotación, sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Planes y Secretos

**III: Planes y Secretos  
><strong>

A Estados Unidos y al resto le tomó cerca de cinco horas recorrer toda la ciudad para comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie en ésta. Lo extraño era que las edificaciones y medios de transporte seguían intactos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo los humanos y los animales parecían haberse esfumado de la faz del planeta, dando la sensación que la Tierra se los hubiera tragado o algo parecido… excepto por el detalle que no había ningún agujero en el suelo que así lo indicara. De modo que la situación quedaba en un hecho paranormal, el cual ninguno de ellos podía explicar.

No obstante, a pesar que los países convocados a la junta de ese día se habían ofrecido a registrar la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, o hallar alguna pista que señalara que se trataba de una broma adelantada del Día de los Inocentes, sus esfuerzos no dieron resultado y ya estaban cansados, no así Alfred, quien no se daba por vencido y seguía en su búsqueda desesperada por encontrar a alguno de sus habitantes a salvo. Los demás ya le observaban compadecidos, permaneciendo quietos en una esquina de las calles principales de Washington, donde se encontraban los monumentos de la capital estadounidense y sin saber qué hacer para calmar al representante de Norteamérica. Alfred ya no parecía el valiente héroe que figuraba al principio, sino una nación asustada ante la posible pérdida de una parte de su población.

Inglaterra, sin poder soportar más ver a su antigua colonia en esas condiciones, se acercó con cautela hacia él esperando no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Oye… America… —pronunció dubitativo, anteponiendo una mano para tocar el hombro del rubio de lentes con fin de que se detuviera, pero no fue necesario, ya que éste paró su búsqueda deteniéndose a mirar fijamente a las otras naciones con un gesto de reproche y sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué se detienen?! ¡Sigan buscando!

—_Amérique,_ es inútil —se adelantó a responder Francis con tono compasivo, acercándosele de la misma forma que el británico—. Hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay rastro de nadie más que no sea de nosotros. Si no hemos logrado nada hasta ahora… no hay más que podamos hacer.

—No… —negó éste perturbado, agachando su cabeza y moviéndola hacia los lados—. ¡No! ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡Debe haber algún rastro o pista que nos indique a donde se fueron! ¡Si desistimos ahora…!

—Amerika-san, por favor… Le suplico que se calme —le interrumpió Kiku, preocupado, esperando que el mencionado se tranquilizara, pero en cambio sólo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de éste y sulfurar aún más su estado de ánimo.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! _Dude! _¡Todos los habitantes de mi capital andan desaparecidos y puede que mi jefe también! ¡Ha ocurrido un terremoto y no hay nadie que me diga qué pasó! ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?!

—¡Ya basta, America! —le levantó la voz Arthur, tomando al menor por ambos hombros y sacudiéndolo violentamente, logrando así que se callara—. ¡Entiende que es inútil! ¡Seguir dando vueltas en una ciudad desierta no nos llevará a ningún lado, compréndelo!

Alfred quedó paralizado mirando a su antiguo mentor, y entonces la desesperación a la que había estado sometido desapareció, dando lugar a un largo silencio que se acentuó de manera incómoda y culposa en el británico, quien no tardó en expresar su pesar.

—Siento hablarte así… —dijo en un tono y expresión más suaves—. Pero te necesitamos en tus cinco sentidos si queremos llegar a una solución acerca de esta situación tan descabellada.

—Está bien… Era lo que necesitaba —murmuró, levantando una mirada firme al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes—. Llegó la hora de actuar.

Seguido de eso, el estadounidense se dirigió a paso rápido y seguro hacia la Casa Blanca, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí, ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de los demás países que fueron tras él.

—E-espera, America… ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Y qué se supone que piensas hacer? —le preguntó el representante del Reino Unido un tanto inquieto mientras intentaba caminar a la par del susodicho.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió él sin molestarse en voltear o cambiar su expresión—. Voy a tomar medidas de emergencia con las cuales poner fin a esta amenaza siniestra que ha osado atentar en mi contra.

—¿Acaso vas a emplear tu brillante plan del que nos hablaste en medio de la reunión? —preguntó Rusia con su habitual sonrisa, pero empleando un tono malicioso de voz.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Este no es momento para que los dos empiecen con sus provocaciones, aru! —le recriminó el chino, frunciendo su ceño.

—Deja que se burle —comentó el estadounidense de lo más tranquilo—. Ya veremos quién ríe al último cuando sea el _hero _quien salve al mundo.

Apenas concluyó su sentencia, Alfred se detuvo frente a la Casa Blanca mostrando una sonrisa confiada al voltear hacia los demás, quienes a su vez también habían detenido su marcha y observaban con intriga al rubio de lentes y al lugar a donde los había guiado.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste a casa de tu jefe, America? —preguntó Veneciano con un gesto de duda en su expresión.

—Aquí tengo mi base de operaciones ultra-secreta para combatir todo mal que me amenace a mí o al planeta. _Lo que básicamente es lo mismo. _Desarrollando concienzudamente planes contra invasiones alienígenas hasta guerras nucleares, todo por la seguridad del mundo —explicó entusiasmado y con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción mientras el resto sólo figuraban expresiones incómodas. Luego, hizo una pausa para señalarlos con su dedo y soltar lleno de determinación—: ¡Y ustedes me ayudarán en esta heroica misión!

—¡¿Ehhh?!

La cara de las demás naciones no cabían en su asombro, pero cuando terminaron de asimilar las palabras de su anfitrión, sus reacciones no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, America-idiota?! —le recriminó el inglés, exasperado.

—O-oye, America… ¿sabes que Rusia sólo estaba tomándote el pelo hace un momento, verdad, aru? —le preguntó Yao con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando así de quitar alguna idea loca de la cabeza del americano.

—Amerika-san, es admirable su entusiasmo… pero no debería precipitarse cuando nisiquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos —opinó Kiku, contradiciendo a éste como pocas veces en la vida.

—No me digan que mis asistentes tienen miedo —expresó, un tanto arrogante—. Descuiden, yo: el _hero _me haré cargo de todo. Si en el remoto caso llegara a necesitar de su ayuda ustedes estarán ahí como simple apoyo.

Alfred concluyó con su característica risa en tanto los demás países volvían a poner caras de fastidio.

—Parece que el shock si te volvió loco después de todo —comentó divertido Ivan.

—De cualquier modo lo mejor será resguardarnos —sugirió Ludwig, tornándose serio—. Casi anochece y no sería prudente que estuviéramos rondando en estas calles desiertas, sobretodo si existe la posibilidad que un nuevo sismo vuelva a ocurrir.

—¡Oh, no, no quiero! —gritó asustado el italiano, aferrándose nuevamente al brazo de su compañero alemán.

—Tranquilícese, Italia-san, sólo es una posibilidad remota, pero si vendrán algunas replicas de magnitud menor de las que no hay que preocuparse —le consoló el japonés, tocando uno de sus hombros.

—Ustedes tranquilos, que conmigo al mando no hay nada que temer —volvió a tomar la palabra Estados Unidos, manteniendo su tono seguro y su sonrisa confianzuda—. Así que todos adentro. Una vez estemos en el interior de mi base les daré las indicaciones pertinentes de cómo proceder.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, los siete países restantes acompañaron al estadounidense al interior de la Casa Blanca sin más opción.

—¿Crees que nuestro hermano pequeño esté bien? —le preguntó Francia en voz baja al británico mientras se preparaban para entrar al recinto.

—Al menos vuelve a ser él mismo —musitó éste con cierto alivio—. _Aunque no sé si esto sea para bien o para mal._

.

.

Cuando las ocho naciones ingresaron a la Casa Blanca, todo estaba a oscuras, pero enseguida Alfred activó las luces de reserva que tenía ésta en casos de emergencia. Una vez iluminado, pudieron apreciar bien el entorno.

El interior de la Casa Blanca era una vista digna de admirar. Todo perfectamente pulido y decorado. Los largos pasillos ostentaban cuadros y estatuas de los presidentes norteamericanos y otras figuras emblemáticas. De no ser porque el recinto estaba vacío y sumado a que era de noche, habría resultado una visita agradable, pero en vista de lo acontecido el ambiente provocaba algo de temor.

—Oye, America, ¿cuánto tiempo más pretendes que esperemos para que nos digas lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó de repente el representante del reino Unido, esbozando una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Hey, calma! Les dije que esperaran hasta que estuviéramos en mi base, así que a callar —respondió el estadounidense un tanto molesto de que no le hubieran puesto atención antes de entrar a casa de su jefe.

El británico suspiró y bajó un poco la cabeza, dándose por vencido sobre seguir insistiéndole a su ex protegido con el tema, sólo que lo cabreaba un poco que éste siguiera con su juego ridículo de bases secretas y planes sobre invasiones extraterrestres, como si fuera algún súper agente o un superhéroe sacado de historieta. Sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, pero no era el momento para andarse con esos juegos cuando acaba de pasar algo tan anormal y misterioso.

Por supuesto que para America no se trataba de ningún juego, y al llegar a la oficina de su jefe se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el cuadro donde se ostentaba la imagen de éste, ubicado en el centro de una pared.

—Bien, escuchen… —inició Alfred muy serio, mirando a los demás—. Por lo general no los traería aquí, pero en vista que nos enfrentamos a una amenaza desconocida y que después de la invasión noppera demostramos trabajar mejor en equipo, he decidido obviar la presencia de Rusia y Alemania, que pese a ser villanos ahora nos enfrentamos a un enemigo misterioso. Sí… a veces los enemigos deben trabajar juntos para el bien común —dijo esto último con aire solemne.

—Vaya… _Danke_ —refunfuñó sarcástico el alemán, evidentemente fastidiado por su comentario.

—Dependiendo de cuales sean las intenciones de ese misterioso bando enemigo para contigo puede que me la piense si me uno a ellos, kolkolkolkol —agregó el ruso con una aura amenazante.

—¡Ya basta, America! —estalló Arthur, sin poder soportar más todo el rodeo con el que se iba el representante americano—. ¡¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez por todas tus planes, o nos llevas a tu dichosa "base secreta" en lugar de hacernos perder más tiempo?!

Al instante, y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio de lentes se limitó a figurar una sonrisa pretenciosa mientras activaba un dispositivo oculto detrás del cuadro de su jefe y se abría un compartimiento secreto bajo una plataforma de acero, escondido en el piso de la sala.

Los demás, atónitos ante este hecho, se quedaron observando desde el marco de la puerta hasta que el compartimiento se terminó de abrir por completo, dejando ver un ascensor subterráneo, en el cual se podía descender por una pequeña escalera situada a un lado de éste mismo.

—_What?_ ¿Piensan quedarse ahí parados? Creí que tenían prisa —expresó con una sonrisa de victoria—. Andando, que no han visto nada aún.

Al tiempo que Alfred ingresaba dentro del ascensor subterráneo, las otras naciones tardaron en reaccionar, pues seguían con sus rostros llenos de pasmo hasta que poco a poco recuperaron la entereza para dirigirse a aquel compartimiento secreto y entrar uno a uno en él.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras el ascensor seguía descendiendo. El resto de aliados, salvo Alfred, y los países del eje empezaron a preguntarse a donde los llevaría esa cosa y cuanto más tardarían en llegar. China empezaba a creer que el dichoso aparato lo llevaría hasta su casa en caso de seguir descendiendo. Los demás sólo querían salir pronto y empezaron a mostrar su impaciencia, sumado a que todavía se encontraban bastante consternados por la revelación de dicha base secreta, pero fue cuestión de esperar unos segundos más para que el compartimiento se detuviera y abriera sus puertas, dejando ver un panorama que dejó boquiabiertos a la mayoría.

El lugar al que los había llevado America estaba rodeado de monitores y computadoras de alta tecnología, distribuidos en unos puestos de comando que se encontraban en el centro de la amplia sala. La pantalla principal era gigante y ocupaba casi toda una pared, estando ubicada frente al ascensor de donde habían salido las naciones, quienes seguian asombrados viendo aquel sitio, cuyas instalaciones se les hacían parecidas a una especie de cuarteles SHIELD(*) mezclada con la Bat-cueva(**)

—¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? ¿Verdad que es sensacional? —preguntaba entusiasmado el estadounidense, sonriendo y agitando las manos como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de mostrarles a sus amigos un mundo mágico.

—_Sacré Bleu_! ¡Así que era cierto!

—¡Claro que era cierto! ¿Acaso pensaron que estaba bromeando? —espetó éste, un tanto molesto—. Y eso que todavía no han visto la sala de máquinas, o donde guardo mi arsenal de armas súper avanzadas y mi laboratorio ¡Todo se encuentra aquí! La base se compone de esos cuatro sectores, más este que es la sala principal donde superviso las capitales de todo el mundo... bueno, casi todas —finalizó un poco desalentado al venírsele cierto país conflictivo a su mente.

—O-oye, America... ¿D-desde cuándo tienes un lugar así aquí? —preguntó Arthur, aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—Oh, desde hace un tiempo —respondió despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros para volver a tomar un aire entusiasta—. Cuba tuvo la suerte de ver un prototipo ubicado en otro de mis estados, pero después de lo que pasó hace un año... Ya saben, el _tema prohibido_ ese —explicó arrugando un poco su expresión y simulando un entre comillas con los dedos—, decidí completar el proyecto y tener mi base de operaciones en mi capital para así enfrentar cualquier irregularidad que vea en otros lados —finalizó echándose a reír con su risa característica y victoriosa.

—Aiyah, pues yo me siento un poco invadido con eso de que "supervisas" nuestras capitales —opinó Yao con el cejo fruncido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh, vamos... No pongan esas caras —sonrió un poco intranquilo al ver que los demás le dirigían la misma mirada de reproche—. Sólo es un puesto de vigilancia inofensivo. No tengo acceso a sus bases militares. "_Todavía". _O a sus redes privadas de comunicación. "_Excepto por el microchip escondido en sus teléfonos móviles que usé para rastrearlos hace un año". _O ver qué traman con sus jefes para tomar alguna represalia "_A menos que sospeche que conspiren contra mí". _Venga, les mostraré.

Sin perder más tiempo, el rubio de lentes se aproximó al centro de computadoras y activó el sistema, que de inmediato hizo encender todos los monitores y computadoras que estaban a su alrededor, incluida la pantalla gigante, la cual mostraba el mapa del mundo. Entonces, al presionar un interrumptor en una de las computadoras, la imagen se dividió en ocho partes mostrando las distintas capitales de los países presentes, quienes reaccionaron sobresaltados al notar que éstas también estaban vacías.

America por su parte, aún no se daba cuenta de ello, ya que estaba de espaldas frente a la pantalla.

—¿Lo ven? No es más de lo que vimos cuando tuvimos el problema de los noppera. Nada de qué preocupars...

Nada más el representante de Norteamérica tuvo que voltear para percatarse de lo que había dejado transtornados a sus invitados. Entonces, preso por la desesperación, se sentó en el centro de computadoras para monitoraer sus demás ciudades.

—¿Q-qué demonios...? ¿Por qué Londres está vacía? —preguntó impactado el británico luego de recuperar el habla.

—¡París también! —exclamó horrorizado Francis llevándose las manos a su cara—. ¡No puede ser que en mi ciudad de luces y romance no haya nadie!

—Entonces no sólo era aquí —meditó Ludwig con una expresión tensa y un tono grave—. Me temo que el malestar que sentimos fue debido a la desaparición de nuestros habitantes.

—P-pero, ¿cómo pudo ser? —preguntó consternado Kiku, volteando interrogativo hacia él—. ¿A dónde púdieron haber ido todos?

—¡Esa es una buena pregunta, aru! ¡No pudieron haber desaparecido así sin más, tiene que haber una explicación! —agregó el chino, evidentemente alterado de la situación.

—O-oigan ¿Y-y esto sólo será a nosotros, o mi _fratello_ y a otras naciones les habrá pasado lo mismo? —preguntó temeroso Feliciano por aquella posibilidad, a lo que no tardó en reaccionar preocupado el resto.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Es cierto, aru! —dijo el milenario representante de Asia, dirigiéndose de inmediato donde Alfred—. Oye, America, enfoca la ciudad de mis hermanos y... ¡Y de Corea, aru! —casi gritó sin poder contener más su preocupación hacia su familia, en especial hacia el surcoreano, al que por una extraña razón no dejaba de añorar ese día—. ¡Necesito saber si se encuentran bien!

—¡Hey, no te adelantes, China! —le dijo Arthur, haciéndolo a un lado un poco brusco para poder estar bien ubicado detrás del estadounidense—. Yo también tengo hermanos y me urge saber si están bien.

—¡Aguarden! No olviden que yo, hermano Francia también tengo que velar por los que alguna vez fueron mis protegidos —se acercó a recriminarles el francés, que a su vez trababa de quitar en medio a su rival inglés.

No tardó en producirse una discusión más o menos violenta en que China, Francia e Inglaterra trataban de apartarse entre sí, alegando que querían saber de los suyos. Pronto se les unieron Alemania e Italia causando aún más alboroto, ya que también querían saber de sus hermanos, dejando de esa forma solos al país del sol naciente y Rusia que habían preferido mantenerse alejados de aquel conflicto sin sentido.

—Se-señores, por favor, mantengan la cal... —Japón se detuvo, soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación, puesto que pedirles a los demás se calmaran sería tan inútil como pedirle a Italia que dejara de comer pasta. De modo que sólo desvió su atención hacia el ruso, que se encontraba a su lado y parecía de lo más relajado con su sonrisa, mirando al resto—. Rusia-san ¿Y usted no piensa ir allá para saber de sus hermanas?

—_Nyet. _No por el momento_. _Es más divertido ver sus caras de desesperación —respondió siniestro mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba.

Por su lado, Alfred no pudo soportar más el escándalo montado a sus espaldas, así que se puso de pie y giró con una mirada fulminante hacia Inglaterra y compañía, logrando que se callaran y le observaran, pasmados.

—_Holy shit! ¡_¿Podrían quitarse todos de encima y parar de una vez todo este alboroto?! —gritó exasperado—. ¡Acabo de comprobar que mis cincuenta estados están vacíos! ¡Vacíos! _Damn it! _¡No queda nadie en mi casa y no hay rastro de ninguna señal que indique lo que pasó!

Justo en ese momento, empezó a brillar una luz roja en todas las computadoras causando una nueva conmoción en el representante americano, que giró a mirar sorprendido hacia éstas, mientras que los demás permanecían confusos ante este hecho.

—Ve ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Una señal! ¡Estoy recibiendo una señal! —celebró el americano, formándose una nueva sonrisa llena de optimismo. Quizás las esperanzas no estaban del todo perdidas.

* * *

><p>(*) Cuarteles SHIELD, sede central del equipo de Los Vengadores, comandado por Nick Fury.<p>

(**) Bat-cueva, guarida secreta de Batman, la cual contiene todo su armamento.

**Notas Finales**: Sí, ya sé que me deben querer golpear, porque dije que aparecería México y posiblemente NorCorea, pero me di cuenta que el capítulo quedaba demasiado largo, y yo la perezosa lo volví a cortar xP ¡No me maten! Pero creo que era importante abarcar más la situación de los chicos (America y cia) Sin contar que gracias a la "Alfred-cueva" se resolverán algunas dudas de los misteriosos visitantes que podrían tener algo que ver con lo que está pasando xD Definitivamente tendremos a México y a otros países en el siguiente capítulo, además así me da oportunidad de profundizarlos más ;) Oh, y puede que cierto norcoreano se aparezca también xD

**chica del cosmo**: Para mí también es un placer recibir tus comentarios, linda n.n Ya verás que Italia tendrá razones para tener ataques de histeria(?) porque la cosa se pondrá fea. Jjejej, algunas de las respuestas a tus preguntas vendrán en el siguiente capítulo ;) Besitos.

Billones de gracias a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos. Y ya saben: amenazas, versos de amor, declaraciones de guerra y demás a un review de distancia xD


	5. Capítulo 4: Y el culpable es

**IV: Y el culpable es…**

Tan pronto Alfred anunció que había recibido una señal a su sistema, el resto de naciones se apresuró a ponerse detrás de la computadora que éste manipulaba a fin de enterarse de la misteriosa identidad de su autor.

—¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es el que te la está mandando?! ¡Escupe de una vez, America! —demandó Arthur mientras sujetaba con fuerza el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado el menor y la mecía un poco para de esa forma presionarle.

—¡Hey! ¡Tranquilos, dudes! —se volvió a decirles el americano, un tanto exasperado de tenerlos a todos detrás—. ¡Acabo de recibirla, y si no se me quitan de encima no podré operar bien mi sistema y saber jamás quién es el que la manda!

Las palabras del estadounidense bastaron para que los demás le dieran un poco de espacio y se apartaran levemente de su persona para así dejarlo seguir con su tarea. Pero ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima, y se mantenían atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. De cualquier modo, eso no le impidió establecer en pocos minutos la conexión y que su interlocutor apareciera en pantalla.

—¡Tony!

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Él?! —preguntó Inglaterra, también asombrado, aunque no pudo evitar disimular una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Es que acaso no tenemos suficiente con todo esta situación descabellada como para que ahora se meta tu amigo alienígena, America?

—Inglaterra-san, no debe olvidar que el compañero de America-san nos brindó información valiosa sobre los noppera cuando tuvimos que enfrentarlos en esa ocasión —intervino la voz pasiva del japonés queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—Pero esto no se trata de una invasión alienígena… ¿O sí? —terminó por preguntar Francis dubitativo debido a la falta de convicción en su declaración.

Alfred por su parte ignoró los comentarios de sus aliados y sólo se concentró en tomar atención a su amigo extraterrestre, el cual permanecía acomodado en su nave espacial mientras se servía una lata de refresco y lo acompañaba con una hamburguesa, pero a pesar de eso, para el americano había un signo de preocupación en su semblante.

—Tony, ¿qué sucede? ¿Sabes algo de esto?

—Efectivamente, y el asunto es más grave de lo que parece —confirmó la pequeña criatura grisácea tras dar un sorbo a su bebida—. Se desencadenó a partir de la caída de un meteorito en cierta localidad del océano que en un principio no presentó signos de peligro, por lo tanto no fue reportado, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezó a generarse una actividad irregular cuando se registró una emanación de energía en dicho punto que terminó por ocasionar un sismo de gran magnitud en todo el planeta.

—Entonces ese sismo no fue sólo en America —musitó preocupado el italiano, mostrando a su vez un gesto de angustia.

—¿Y qué clase de energía era esa, aru? ¡¿Desde dónde se efectuó?! —preguntó alterado el chino, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¡Olvida eso, es más importante saber qué pasó con nuestros habitantes! ¡Que diga de una vez a donde demonios se fueron! —exigió exasperado el británico, pegándose nuevamente al estadounidense.

—¡Hey, no presionen a Tony, dudes! ¡Él está haciendo todo lo posible para brindarnos esta información, así que absténganse de continuar con sus quejas y escuchen lo que tiene que decir! —les recriminó molesto el rubio de lentes, volteándose molesto para luego volver a mirar al alienígena—. Prosigue, Tony.

—Gracias, como me disponía a explicar, me tomó un tiempo rastrear el área en la que cayó el meteorito, y aún más hallar un rastro de su materia. Afortunadamente, el diminuto trozo que obtuve fue suficiente para realizar algunas pruebas con que determinar su procedencia.

El silencio que dio lugar tras la explicación del alienígena trajo consigo un ambiente tenso, que se vio reflejado en las miradas de las ocho naciones allí reunidas.

—Supongo que no encontraste datos muy alentadores —pronunció preocupado America.

—Eso me temo… —continuó Tony, dejando de lado su hamburguesa—. Fue difícil hallar en mi base de datos alguna referencia sobre su origen, pero finalmente encontré información en relación a la identidad de los nuevos visitantes que han llegado a la Tierra.

—Así que se trata de una invasión alienígena después de todo —comentó Alemania al momento que suspiraba pesadamente, viéndose algo fastidiado ante aquella revelación.

—Da, suena divertido —opinó el ruso sonriendo con un aire entusiasta.

—¿Qué descubriste respecto a esos alienígenas? —preguntó el estadounidense, mostrándose cada vez más serio con todo el asunto.

—Todo indica que esto es a causa de unos microorganismos conocidos por carecer de un cuerpo material y que son capaces de viajar a otros planetas por medio de meteoritos o algún otro cuerpo celeste como acaba de pasarle a su mundo —explicó la criatura grisácea mientras monitoreaba su computadora portátil y daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida antes de seguir—. Una vez llegan a la superficie del planeta son liberados de su transporte y se apoderan de cualquier ser vivo que esté a su alrededor, sea planta un animal. A partir de ahí generan un dominio total sobre dicho individuo para luego reproducir a más de su especie y así continuar con la posesión de otras formas de vida más avanzadas.

Un nuevo silencio aún más largo que el primero mantuvo a todos pasmados y tensos. Los representantes aliados y los del eje intentaban asimilar, cada uno a su modo, toda la explicación de Tony. Pese a que ya habían enfrentado a invasores de otra galaxia, ahora las cosas parecían mucho más torcidas que en ese entonces, sin contar que nisiquiera tenían una imagen física de su enemigo.

—En otras palabras: parásitos que se alimentan de otras criaturas para sustentarse, ¿cierto? —añadió Ludwig con sequedad en su voz.

—P-pero esto es increíble —comentó Japón, casi sin habla.

—Ya lo creo, aru —asintió la nación milenaria—. ¿De qué manera seres como esos podrían viajar en un meteorito?

—¡Tonterías! —bramó de pronto Inglaterra, completamente exasperado—. ¡Todo este asunto es ridículo! Parece el argumento de una película barata de Hollywood sin la más mínima coherencia. Si una especie así necesita de otros para desarrollarse, no habría de sernos una amenaza mayor ya que sólo se tratan de parásitos, ¿no?

—No te confíes, _limey bastard_ —le espetó el pequeño alienígena, ganándose así una mirada de odio de parte del británico, pero antes de que éste pudiera responderle, continuó—: Son seres avanzadísimos que dependiendo de los recursos que tengan a su alcance son capaces de montar una armada superior a la de todos ustedes juntos. En cuestión de días tendrían naves espaciales sobrevolando la atmósfera con armamento suficiente para reducir la Tierra a cenizas.

Nuevamente un tercer silencio se presentó en la base, manteniendo a las ocho naciones con los rostros congelados ante la impresión de aquellas últimas palabras. Algunas gotas de sudor caían en los rostros de la mayoría de ellos de sólo pensar en tal posibilidad.

—Bien… creo que ya entendimos que la cosa es muy grave, pero… ¿qué quieren exactamente o qué buscan aquí? —preguntó el representante de Francia luego de tragar saliva.

—No se sabe, pero intuyo que van detrás de un propósito mayor. La Tierra es un planeta con mucha diversidad y atrae la atención de otras galaxias, pero han estado en otros con mayores riquezas y que los gobiernan seres más evolucionados que los humanos —concluyó gravemente Tony.

—Mmm... Tal parece que nuestros nuevos amigos son muy osados o no saben con quienes se están metiendo, _kolkolkol —_dijo en voz baja Ivan, que pese a estar sonriendo podía verse el aura oscura que le rodeaba.

—¡Oh! Pero... ¡¿Y nuestra gente?! —preguntó de pronto Feliciano—. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Se encuentran bien o...?

—No lo sé, lo que acabo de contarles es lo único que se conoce de esta raza de alienígenas —le interrumpió Tony, con la mayor pasividad que pudo—. También, que se les ha denominado con el nombre "_Soulseekers_" debido a la habilidad que los caracteriza, pero nadie sabe qué buscan o hasta donde sean capaces de llegar. Sin embargo, si ya han capturado a toda la población de este planeta significa que encontraron a un portador de gran conocimiento y la habilidad suficiente para llevar a cabo dicha acción.

—¿Portador, aru? —preguntó el chino con intriga, aunque fue más para sí mismo que para el pequeño ser extraterrestre.

—Tony... —dijo de repente Alfred, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y ponía ambas manos sobre la mesa de su computadora, mostrando un semblante de determinación y desafío—. Si tomaron de rehén a alguno de los nuestros no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Dinos donde cayó el meteorito y se gestó esa energía de la que nos acabas de hablar.

—Es lo que acabo de registrar... —respondió la criatura grisácea, tecleando su portátil durante unos segundos—. Todo indica que empezó a gestarse en el continente asiático, en el país con forma de península ubicado entre el Mar Amarillo y el mar de Japón, dicha posición corresponde a Corea del Norte.

El impacto en las caras de las ocho naciones no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco hizo el largo silencio que vino después, sobrecargando aún más el ambiente mientras aquel nombre quedaba suspendido en el aire y calaba en la mente de algunos con más fuerza que en otros.

Por supuesto que para el estadounidense, aquella impresión lo afectó de la peor manera, dejándolo con el rostro pálido y con un notorio tic en su ojo nada más escuchar ese nombre.

—_Son of a..._

* * *

><p>Minutos antes de que se se hubiera suscitado el terremoto, había sido una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de México, donde su representante: Ricardo Díaz(*), un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y algo desordenado, de rostro vivaz y en el cual tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el costado de su ojo izquierdo, se encontraba muy a gusto disfrutando de una tarde de cine junto a otras naciones a las que había invitado ese día. Entre ellos destacaban España, India y Polonia, quienes eran los más entusiasmados con el espectáculo. Muy diferente al estado de ánimo que mostraban Romano, Noruega y Venezuela(**), ésta última la única mujer del grupo que acudió a dicha reunión en la capital mexicana. El italiano agradecía la presencia de la nación sudamericana, no sólo porque alegraba su vista —La venezolana era portadora de una belleza deslumbrante pese a tener un carácter complicado— sino porque lo hacía distraerse de la irritación que le producía ver a España junto a una de sus antiguas colonias.<p>

Lovino sabía que era una tontería molestarse por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. México era alguien espontáneo, quizá no tan risueño como el español, pero le gustaba divertirse —sobretodo en compañía de amigos— cosa que a él no se le daba muy bien.

Eran pocos lo que conocían el lado _tierno_ del mayor de los Vargas—por no decir que sólo se trataban de su hermano Veneciano y el representante ibérico— y debido a eso era que le frustraba ver que otro le sacaba sonrisas tan radiantes al español, esas que según el representante Sur de Italia eran ridículas, pero que sin embargo le encantaban y más aún cuando las causaba él.

De cualquier manera Romano prefirió pasar el tiempo mofándose de las películas que veían, al igual que hicieron Venezuela y Noruega. Aquello fue un gran estímulo, dado que los tres tenían un sentido del humor bastante similar, en especial la representante venezolana, quien con su humor mordaz hacía que el _bodrío romántico _que estaban viendo en aquel momento perdiera todo tipo de lógica y sentido argumental, molestando un poco a su anfitrión y a los otros.

Antonio estaba un poco decepcionado. En una película así habría aprovechado la ocasión para tomar la mano de Romano o poner su brazo alrededor de su espalda y de esa forma los dos se acurrucaran el uno al otro, pero eso no podría ser por dos motivos. Primero porque él estaba sentado una fila más adelante junto a México, Polonia e India; y segundo porque si intentara hacer una demostración como esa en público el muchacho le habría soltado un sin fin de insultos en italiano, incomodando a los demás. De modo que sólo le quedó resignarse, aunque Ricardo no era de los que se quedaban callados cuando la gente hablaba en una sala de cine, impidiendo así que los demás pudieran concentrarse en la película.

—Bueno ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Por la chingada, los demás queremos terminar de ver la película! —se volvió a decirles el representante de México, fastidiado.

—La culpa es tuya por ponernos este bodrio —le espetó María, cruzándose de brazos y demostrando fastidio también.

—En ese caso podemos ver otra, sólo les pido que dejen de hablar —rogó el mexicano, frotándose las sienes para tratar de armarse de paciencia.

—Vamos, no os peléis —intercedió España con una sonrisa gentil—. La trama es todo un culebrón, pero nos viene bien un poco de romance, ¿no es así, Romano?

—Bah, mariconadas —opinó el italiano, haciendo un desdén con su mirada y para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

—Uy, aquí tenemos a tres frustrados en el terreno amoroso —comentó Polonia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, ¿y se supone que tú eres todo un Romeo? —le apostilló Venezuela en el mismo tono.

—¿Qué tal si vemos algo más ligero? No sé... una comedia romántica... de Estados Unidos tal vez —propuso Antonio con la mejor de las intenciones a fin de que no siguieran discutiendo.

—¡No!

La veloz y tajante negación de sus dos antiguas colonias hizo que el resto de naciones se detuviera a mirarles, extrañados. De María no era raro, pero México no tenía ese rencor hacia su vecino del norte. Tenían sus diferencias claro está, pero no al grado de una reacción como esa.

—Anda, tampoco es para que os pongáis así.

—Lo siento, pero nada de ese gringo cabrón por ahora —dijo Ricardo, intentando serenarse de su fugaz arrebato.

—¿Eh? ¿Tuviste algún problema con él, Mex? —le preguntó el ibérico, curioso.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —dio como respuesta el mexicano algo molesto, mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado—. Podemos mirar cualquier cosa que de momento no me recuerde a ese estúpido retrasado come-hamburguesas.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, hermano —secundó la venezolana, chocando su puño con el latino por detrás, aunque éste lo hizo sin muchas ganas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo falta para que termine esta cosa? —preguntó algo aburrido el noruego—. Ya llevamos cinco películas y no creo aguantar una más.

—O podríamos terminar con otra de mis famosas películas de Bollywood —contestó animado Rajash—. Tengo un repertorio tan amplio que es imposible escoger sólo una, pero escogeré una de mis favoritas que estoy seguro les encantará.

Cuando Romano se dispuso a protestar, dado que ya habían vistos dos de esas películas y aunque no podía negar que eran buenas no quería ver más bailecitos, un suceso aterrador dio lugar en la capital mexicana —Y sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, en el mundo entero— haciendo estremecer de forma violenta la sala de cine y sobresaltando así a las siete naciones presentes en la sala.

—¡El Cielo nos asista! ¡Es un terremoto! —exclamó consternado España, poniéndose de pie y sujetándose del respaldo de una de las butacas para no caer.

—¡Joder! ¡Yo me largo de aquí, malditos bastardos! ¡Sáquenme de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó desesperado y aterrado Lovino mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y dirigirse a la puerta de emergencia.

—¡No, Romano, es peligroso que salgas! —le detuvo el español, tirándose a abrazarlo para así impedir que éste fuera hacia la salida.

—¡Agh! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

—¡Oh, no, yo tan joven y sin tantos vestidos que usar! ¡Quedaré sepultado aquí y Liet no tendrá restos que velar de mi bella persona! —dramatizó Feliks, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de Noruega.

—¿P-Podrías soltarme, idiota? M-Me e...estás asfixiando —dijo incómodo Lukas, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—O-oye, México ¿Tu cine aguantará esto? —preguntó aterrada la muchacha, agachada.

—¡Claro que aguantará, Vene! ¡No es como si no tomara medidas de precaución para estos desastres!

—¡Me cago en todo! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! —seguía gritando Romano, fuera de sí a la vez que trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Antonio.

—¡Zaratustra protégenos! ¡Que todos los dioses detengan este terremoto! —oraba con temor el hindú, juntando sus dos manos.

Los insultos del italiano y los rezos de India siguieron más fuertes que nunca a medida que el sismo se acrecentaba, aún así el crujido de éste era demasiado potente y los acallaba en medio de todo el pánico. Finalmente el movimiento cesó y los ánimos también se calmaron, aunque en un principio ninguno se atrevió a mover un dedo. Para empeorar la situación, el lugar había quedado completamente a oscuras.

—Uf, acabó por fin —dijo España, soltando un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio en tanto recargaba su mentón sobre los cabellos del italiano.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras, maldito bastardo! —exclamó avergonzado Romano, librándose por fin de su compañero al darle un brusco empujón.

—¡Qué sismo! Realmente fue inesperado —comentó India al tiempo que suspiraba con una mano colocada en su pecho.

—Uy, ni que lo digas —dijo el polaco, sacando un pañuelo y pasándoselo por la frente—. Otro poco y creí que me daría un infarto.

—¡Qué cosa más jodida, encima apenas los puedo ver! Espero que ninguno intente nada extraño si no quiere sufrir mi ira —les advirtió María, que para fortuna de los chicos ninguno podía ver la mirada fulminante de la joven.

—México, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó el noruego acercándosele un tanto preocupado, a pesar de que su expresión permanecía casi inmutable.

—Eso creo... —respondió algo aturdido, llevándose una mano al rostro y restregándose sus ojos—. Pero me siento un poco mareado.

—Yo también —dijo Lukas, fatigado.

—Y yo —dijo Rajash en la misma condición.

—Uy, como que hay algo raro aquí, ¿no? —comentó el polaco, sintiendo el mismo malestar que los demás.

—Me pasa igual ¿Y tú, Lovi? —preguntó Antonio, dirigiendo una mirada dulce y compasiva a

—Sí, yo también... ¡Hey, sabes que odio que me llames Lovi, estúpido bastardo!

Ninguno tuvo tiempo para preguntar cómo era eso posible, pues al instante la sala fue iluminada por haces de luz infrarrojos que marcaron todo el entorno a su alrededor, desconcertándolos por completo.

—¿Q-Qué... qué demonios es eso?

Tan pronto el mexicano terminó de formular la pregunta, su mirada y la del resto se dirigió al centro de la pantalla grande, donde estaba parado un muchacho de traje militar y larga trenza, el cual llamó su atención por completo.

—¿Quién mierda es ese? —preguntó a la defensiva el representante Sur de Italia, mirándole con desconfianza y temor—. ¡Oye, tú... bastardo! ¿De dónde apareciste? ¡¿Y quién se supone que eres?!

Pero el mencionado no contestó, siguió parado sin hacer el menor movimiento mientras mantenía su mirada baja.

A la venezolana en cambio le era remotamente familiar. Trató de forzar su vista y descubrir la identidad de dicho sujeto que empezaba a ponerlos nerviosos. Hasta que por fin dio con una idea.

—Momento... ¿NorCorea?

Seguido de eso, el mencionado levantó su rostro, pudiéndose notar un reflejo rojizo en sus irises. No mostraba la menor emoción cuando extendió su mano, haciendo aparecer una esfera rojiza que levitaba de la palma de ésta y reflejaba los haces de luz por toda la sala.

La mirada del norcoreano se posó sobre las siete figuras de las naciones que tenía delante de sí. Entonces la esfera que tenía en su mano voló, veloz como el rayo, en dirección a éstos.

Y el desastre dio comienzo.

* * *

><p>(*) Representación de México: Ricardo Díaz.<p>

(**) Representación de Venezuela: María Miranda.

**Notas Finales:** Lo prometido es deuda xD Las apariciones estelares de México, Venezuela y NorCorea han salido por fin, aunque el último sólo tuvo unas cuantas líneas xP pero no os preocupéis, pronto tendremos mucho de él ;) Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado mi versión de Venezuela y México :3 Como dije no tengo experiencia en Latin Hetalia, así que para el personaje de Venezuela me basé en los fics que he leído de Mygale xD De México va por cuenta propia. A él lo veo como un muchacho vigoroso, no tan alocado como Alfred, Australia o Yong Soo (el Intrepid Trio según yo xD) pero que se lleva bien con todos. La marca en uno de sus ojos fue para darle un plus sexy (eh, a mí me vuelven loca los personajes así x3) contrarrestando un poco su imagen aguerrida con su carácter amistoso. Y preguntarán ¿y por qué está tan enojado con Alfred? Bueno... eso se sabrá después xD

Oh, y tenemos Spamano (quienes me conocen sabrán que no soy muy fan de ésta, pero fue inevitable :D

Podría decir mucho del final de este capítulo, pero preferiría que todas sacaran sus propias conclusiones 1313 Espero les haya gustado :3

**chica del cosmo:** La aparición de Venezuela va por tu, preciosa :D En un principio iba a meter a Brasil, pero no pude formar muy bien su personaje y me decidí por María xD Bueno, ya se sabe de quien fue la señal. Tony es muy simpático y en este asunto no podía quedar fuera ;)

Reclamos, sugerencias, odas de amor y amenazas de muerte registrarlas abajo, por favor xD


End file.
